


One Kiss is All It Takes

by swiftkryptonian



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftkryptonian/pseuds/swiftkryptonian
Summary: Seulgi has always been in love with Joohyun. She’s been in love with her for seven years and Seulgi has always managed to be in an unrequited love. She managed to watch Joohyun fall for someone else. She managed to be on her side, waiting to catch her when she needs someone to mend her heart. Seulgi is in love with Joohyun. But now it feels out of her control. So she avoids Joohyun as much as possible.





	One Kiss is All It Takes

Joohyun will meet Seulgi on a restaurant by the sea. It’s Joohyun’s treat for Seulgi’s upcoming 22nd birthday. The younger girl already insisted that she shouldn’t and that spending her birthday with family and friends would be enough but as expected of Joohyun, she insisted harder.

 

Joohyun sits on their reserved table and waits for Seulgi to arrive. It’s the perfect seat for the girl to admire the constant ebb of the waves as the water mirrors the blue, red, orange and yellow that blend in the sky. The contrast between the waters and the sky makes it look like two worlds merging into one breathtaking perfection. Joohyun takes her phone out and takes snapshots of the view.

 

When Joohyun checks the series of snapshots she took, surprise washes over her face. She is too occupied by watching the sun go down that she didn’t realize a girl with a striking red hair has photobombed almost all of the snapshots. Usually, Joohyun would get mad at anyone who spoils her photos of the sky, especially Yerim. But this time, she can’t even get angry at the stranger. Not when the tall redhead stands there like she’s made just to compliment the colors of the sunset while her smile outshines the sun itself.

 

“Hi,” Joohyun almost jumps from her seat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She looks up and sees it’s the redhead that photobombed her snapshots. “I’m Sooyoung.”

 

“I’m Joohyun,” she replies with a smile.

 

“Sorry for spoiling your photos. I couldn’t resist.” Sooyoung chuckles.

 

“It’s fine,” Joohyun says. “It turned out great anyway. You’re beautiful.” Joohyun blinks twice then adds, “I mean your hair. It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. The - the sunset colors and - you know what? I’m going to shut up.”

 

Sooyoung is still basically a stranger who photobombed the photos she took of the sky and Joohyun should actually be angry but Sooyoung laughs out loud, perfect teeth in display, like she’s the funniest person she ever met and Joohyun actually thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

 

“Can I see it?” The redhead asks.

 

“The photos?”

 

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”

 

“Su -sure,” Joohyun unlocks her phone and shows her the photos. “Some of those are blurry. I wasn’t looking at my phone when I took it.”

 

“I can tell,” Sooyoung agrees. “You were so caught up by the view.”

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

Sooyoung glances at her and smiles, “It is.”

 

“Joohyunnie!” The loud familiar voice of her best friend approaching makes Joohyun turn around. Sooyoung does, too. “H - hello,” Seulgi bows her head upon realizing Joohyun’s company.

 

Sooyoung bows her head in return. “Hi, I’m Sooyoung.”

 

“Seulgi.”

 

Joohyun clears her throat before introducing the two to each other. “Seulgi this is Sooyoung. Sooyoung, this is my best friend Seulgi.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Seulgi-ssi.” Sooyoung takes Seulgi’s hand and shakes it. “I just met Joohyun-ssi here. She took nice pictures of me.”

 

“You photobombed my photos,” Joohyun clarifies with a chuckle.

 

“It’s still nice.”

 

Seulgi just smiles awkwardly, not speaking a word. Sooyoung notices this and normally she would point out the obvious but Seulgi is already shooting invisible lasers at her through her eyes.

 

“I’m gonna go. I don’t want to intrude on your date,” Sooyoung says. “Can you send these photos to me, Joohyun-ssi?” Joohyun nods. “I just saved my number on your phone. Here,” Sooyoung hands the phone back to the older girl.

 

“Joy?” Joohyun wonders out loud upon reading the newly saved contact name.

 

“It’s what special people call me,” Sooyoung answers. “Text me later, Joohyun-ssi?”

 

“I will,” Joohyun promises.

 

Sooyoung grins widely before saying goodbye to Joohyun and Seulgi.

 

The sun has finally set and the two best friends finally take a seat opposite each other.

 

“So …” Seulgi says a minute later when Joohyun looks too busy smiling on her phone. “Do you want to order?”

 

Joohyun finally looks at her and puts her phone down. “Sorry. Yeah, we should order.”

 

This is supposed to be a fun pre-birthday dinner where she can enjoy her best friend’s company but Joohyun barely touches her food and she’s on her phone half the time. Seulgi can’t help but feel neglected because Joohyun might be sitting in front of her but she’s somewhere else.

 

Seulgi tries not to mind it. But Joohyun beams and her eyes light up when her phone buzzes for a new message. And the younger girl wonders if her best friend ever looks this excited and happy when she messages her.

 

_Probably not._

 

Maybe that Joy girl lives up to her name.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Apart from her family, Yerim is the first one to greet Seulgi a happy birthday. Seulgi got close to the young girl since Joohyun used to tutor her back in Yerim’s middle school years.

 

“Happy birthday, unnie!” The young girl practically jumps at Seulgi’s back. “How does it feel to be old?”

 

“Yah! I’m not that old,” Seulgi says defensively. “I’m only 22!”

 

“Still old!” Yerim sticks her tongue out at her. “I got you a gift.”

 

“I swear to god, Yerim, if it’s just a used box wrapped in tin foil again -”

 

“Hey, the box is useful, isn’t it? You put your old stuff in it.”

 

“Because what else am I supposed to put in it!”

 

Yerim rolls her eyes. “Saeron actually helped in picking gifts but if you don’t want it -”

 

“Okay, I can trust Saeron.” Seulgi is quick to grab the gift from Yerim’s hands. “Thank her for me.”

 

“I don’t get a thank you?” Yerim exclaims, offended. “I paid for it!”

 

“It’s the thought that counts.”

 

“It’s actually the money but okay,” Yerim makes a face. “Open it.”

 

Seulgi unwraps the gift and is surprised that it’s actually not a prank gift unlike the past birthday gifts she received from Yerim. It’s a set of colored charcoal pencils that Seulgi has been eyeing for quite some time now but could never afford.

 

“Thank you, Yerimie!” Seulgi smiles gratefully.

 

“You’re welcome, unnie. Happy birthday.”

 

“This doesn’t explode, does it?”

 

“Yah! Have a little faith in me, would you?”

 

Seulgi eyes her suspiciously. “I’m going to put my faith in Saeron,” she laughs.

 

Yerim sighs and actually regrets not being able to pull pranks on Seulgi’s birthday this year, which is due to Saeron’s incessant pleas for Yerim to actually be nice on her unnies.

 

“By the way, where’s Joohyunnie? She’s usually here before I am. Don’t tell me I beat her this time.”

 

The older girl shrugs. “She has work today, I guess. She promised she’ll come to dinner though.”

 

“But I saw a post that she’s out with someone.” Seulgi arches an eyebrow. “She was tagged in it … look!”

 

**Sooyoung Park added 2 new photos - with Joohyun Bae.**

 

And attached to it are two photos of Joohyun having lunch with Sooyoung. And they are sitting too close already for two people who just met yesterday.

 

“She’s pretty,” Yerim comments. Seulgi shoots her a glare. “What? It’s just an observation! Who is she?”

 

“Joohyun met her at the restaurant where we had my pre-birthday dinner,” she replies in an obviously bitter tone.

 

“Oh.”

 

“What ‘oh’?”

 

“Nothing, unnie.” Yerim smirks. “Just your jealousy showing.”

 

Seulgi thinks about whether or not it’s illegal to smack a minor upside the head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Joohyun doesn’t miss the birthday dinner. She never does.

 

Her mother makes sure Joohyun is well fed. Her father engages Joohyun in talks about recent news, mostly about politics. And her older brother somehow always finds something embarrassing about Seulgi to tell Joohyun about.

 

Seulgi wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The birthday girl walks Joohyun home that night. Joohyun links her arm with Seulgi while she hums a happy melody.

 

“You sound happy,” the taller girl says.

 

“That’s because I am,” Joohyun admits.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s your birthday, silly.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the happy one?”

 

The shorter girl stops. “Are you not happy?”

 

“I am,” Seulgi answers. “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out _that_ was a lie. A half-lie.

 

Seulgi is happy whenever she’s with her best friend. They have the same taste in clothes, places to go and things to do. They enjoy being in each other’s company and talking about things that they will never tell another soul. They make each other laugh like kids without a care in the world.

 

Seulgi is happy when she’s with Joohyun.

 

Until Joohyun and Sooyoung became inseparable. Wherever Joohyun goes, Sooyoung goes. Joohyun no longer links her arm with Seulgi and does it with the taller girl instead. Joohyun hates it when her hair is being ruffled by anyone but somehow she doesn’t mind Sooyoung ruffling her hair. Seulgi notices how much Joohyun doesn’t mind the things Seulgi used to do with her like how Sooyoung teases her about her height and how the younger girl pinches Joohyun’s cheeks.

 

Seulgi tries to ignore the surge of emotions that hit her as she watches how perfectly Joohyun fits right in Sooyoung’s arms after making her laugh out loud.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Joohyunnie has been dating Sooyoung-unnie for about a month now. And you’re sulky for about a month now. Coincidence? I think not.” Yerim states one day when she has had enough of Seulgi’s brooding.

 

“Shut up, Yerm.”

 

“I came here to give a solution to your problem actually.” Seulgi only squints at the talkative girl. “Do you know Sunmi-unnie?”

 

“The thrift shop owner?”

 

Yerim nods. “She’s looking for a date for this charity thing -”

 

“No, I’m not going. Goodbye, Yerim.” Seulgi buries her head against the pillows.

 

“But it could be fun! Sunmi-unnie is pretty and tall and actually a good company if you get past the layers of flannels!”

 

Seulgi’s eyes widen in surprise. “What does that even mean!?”

 

“I’m just using flannels as a metaphor for walls! I don’t mean for you to undress her or something. Geez, unnie.”

 

“Whatever. I’m still not going.”

 

“I already told Sunmi-unnie that you agreed so …”

 

“Kim Yerim!”

 

“7pm! Friday! Wear something semi-formal! Bye!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you need it for, Seulgi-ah?” Joohyun asks as she’s being dragged by Seulgi in every boutique they pass by. “You don’t even like dresses that much.”

 

“Kim Yerim, that devil incarnate, set me up on a date.”

 

“A date huh?” Joohyun flashes a teasing lopsided smile.

 

“I … ah … yeah,” she stammers. “A charity thing.”

 

“Who are you going on a date with?”

 

“Sunmi-unnie.”

 

“Sunmi?”

 

Seulgi nods.

 

“Oh.”

 

Seulgi ponders on the frown on Joohyun’s face. Does she not want her to go on a date? Does she not like Sunmi? Is she jealous?

 

“Why, Hyunnie?”

 

“There are just rumors about her being a playgirl, that’s all,” Joohyun says. “I wouldn’t want you to be another notch on her bedpost if the rumors are true.”

 

Seulgi hates that _oh_. And how it made her hope for a minute.

 

_She doesn’t love you like that, Seulgi._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lee Sunmi is anything but a bad date. She makes Seulgi flustered by how forward and confident she is. Quite the smooth talker, too.

 

Seulgi tries her best to be a good date as well by trying to kill the burning guilt in the pit of her stomach because she’s thinking of someone else who’s probably not thinking about her. Or worse, enjoying a date with a certain - taller - someone else.

 

The date ends with Seulgi thanking Sunmi for showing her a good time and Sunmi kissing Seulgi’s cheek.

 

But that’s all there is. One date. Because apparently, Seulgi is an open book.

 

(And Joohyun has her eyes closed.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seulgi expects her things to be everywhere in her bedroom when she comes home. Instead, everything is neat and perfectly in place. And Joohyun is sleeping soundly in her bed, hugging the teddy bear she’d given her on her 15th birthday. It would be a crime to disturb her peace.

 

But Joohyun is a light sleeper. She wakes up as soon as she hears Seulgi stepping in her room.

 

“Hi,” Joohyun greets groggily, rubbing her eyes. “You’re here.”

 

“You’re here,” Seulgi states the obvious. “Did you clean up my room?”

 

“Ah, yeah … sorry. I got bored waiting for you.”

 

“It’s alright,” she assures her best friend. “What are you doing here?”

 

“We’ll talk about that later. First, how’s the date?”

 

Seulgi shrugs, “It’s not like I have much experience to compare it to.”

 

“It’s bad?”

 

“It’s better than the three other times I had.”

 

“Considering I know how those three ended then it must be good.”

 

“It could have been better.”

 

“Did you eat?” Seulgi nods. “Go change now and come to bed with me.”

 

“You’re going to sleep here?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I … uh … it’s just … it’s been so long since you last slept over here.”

 

Seulgi changes into her pajamas and does her nightly skin care routine as quickly as possible. And Joohyun waits patiently on Seulgi’s bed, singing along to a sad song that Seulgi’s never heard before.

 

Snuggled together in the dim lit room, Seulgi listens to her best friend talk about another heartbreak, which breaks her heart as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For Joohyun’s birthday, Yerim surprises her with a movie and spa date. And for once, Seulgi is fine with not being able to spend the entire day with her best friend. She promises she’ll catch up with them after her important meeting.

 

Important meeting meaning driving Joy to the airport on Joohyun’s birthday.

 

“Can you do me another favor, unnie?” Sooyoung asks after Seulgi takes out the last of her luggage from her trunk.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Take care of her, Seulgi-unnie.”

 

“I will,” Seulgi promises.

 

“Do me one last favor?”

 

“How many favors are you going to ask exactly?”

 

“Last one, I swear.”

 

“Okay, what’s the second one?”

 

Sooyoung takes Seulgi’s hand. “Tell her,” the taller girl simply says.

 

“Tell her what?”

 

“It’s not exactly a secret that you’re in love with Joohyun. It’s why you hate me, right?”

 

“I …”

 

“It’s okay, unnie.” The redhead laughs and pats Seulgi on the back. “I’ll go. Take care of Joohyun or else …” Sooyoung makes a motion of slitting her throat.

 

Seulgi is left dumbfounded until a car horns at her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not the first time that Joohyun gets drunk. But it certainly is the first time Seulgi sees her this drunk. She’s already slurring her words and can’t even stand straight for two seconds. And Seulgi is pretty sure Joohyun has thrown up twice already in the past thirty minutes.

 

“Come on, Hyunnie. Help me out here,” Seulgi begs as she carefully tries to settle her down in the back of her car.

 

Yerim is to blame for this, to be honest. The personification of evil had a fake I.D. and somehow convinced Joohyun to get in a nightclub that Saeron’s uncle owns.

 

“Kim Yerim, you’re dead to me.” Seulgi grunts.

 

“S - seul,” Joohyun mumbles.

 

“What, Hyun?”

 

“Happybirthdaytome!” The drunk girl gushes. Seulgi is caught off guard when Joohyun quickly pulls her by the neck and press their lips together.

 

Seulgi freezes.

 

She had dreams about Joohyun’s lips since forever, had fantasies about their first kiss with each other. None of them like this.

 

It shouldn’t be like _this_.

 

Not when Joohyun tastes like a combination of vodka, lime, triple sec and heartbreak over somebody else.

 

Seulgi pulls away. Joohyun falls asleep.

  
  


Joohyun doesn’t have a recollection of what happened last night and Seulgi doesn’t bother mentioning the kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Whatever it is, it’s consuming Seulgi and it’s not good. All she thinks about lately is holding her best friend’s hand and keeping her safe and warm in her arms during thunderstorms and kissing her and -

 

Seulgi has always been in love with Joohyun.

 

She’s been in love with her for seven years and Seulgi has always managed to be in an unrequited love. She managed to watch Joohyun fall for someone else. She managed to be on her side, waiting to catch her when she needs someone to mend her heart.

 

Seulgi is in love with Joohyun.

 

But now it feels out of her control.

 

So she avoids Joohyun as much as possible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She should have mentioned the kiss. She should have told Joohyun about how soft and perfect her lips are, and how even more perfect they feel pressed against hers.

 

Because then maybe a month later Joohyun wouldn’t be intoxicated again and locking lips with a certain blonde she just met at a bar.

 

“Joohyun.” Seulgi approaches her.

 

Joohyun turns her head but doesn’t bother pulling away from the blonde. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Yerim called me.”

 

“Ugh, that child.” She mumbles angrily. “I didn’t ask her to call you.”

 

“I know but she thought -”

 

“You can go home now.”

 

“Joohyun -”

 

“Go home, Seulgi.”

 

Seulgi clenches her fists. “You’ll come home with me.”

 

“You’re not my mom.”

 

“I’m your best friend.” She grits her teeth.

 

“What a good best friend you’ve been lately, huh? Ignoring me? Pretending I don’t exist?”

 

She doesn’t know what got into her but Seulgi forcefully removes the blonde’s hands away from Joohyun, earning an ‘ouch’ from the blonde. As angry as she is, Seulgi still apologizes to the blonde stranger. She takes Joohyun’s hand and drags her out of the bar.

 

“Let go of me!” Joohyun shouts.

 

“What’s going on, Joohyun? Why are you being like this?”

 

“Ask yourself that.”

 

“How is this my fault?”

 

“Oh, don’t play dumb! We both know you’re not as dense as people might think, Seulgi.” Joohyun challenges, eyes staring up intensely at the sober girl.

 

“What do you want from me, Joohyun?” Seulgi asks lowly.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she tells her. “You didn’t respond to any of my messages and when you do it’s just a cryptic one word. You pretend to be busy when you’re just at home and don’t even deny it because Yerim tells me things too. So what’s your problem, Seulgi? Why do you hate me?”

 

Seulgi avoids her eyes, swallowing nervously. “I don’t hate you,” she whispers, forcing a sad smile. “You kissed me when you were drunk and you don’t even remember it so since then it’s gone downhill for me. But even then I could still never hate you. I love you. I’m in love with you for so long and that’s my problem.”

 

Joohyun, in her intoxicated and dazed state, stands frozen at the sudden confession.

 

“S - so now you know,” Seulgi says with a slight quiver in her voice. She opens the car door for Joohyun. “Please get in the car. I’ll take you home.”

 

Joohyun could only obey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The drive home is quiet. None of the two dares to turn the radio on so they’re stuck listening to each other’s sighs and breathing.

 

One last right turn and they reach Joohyun’s apartment.

 

“Since when?” Joohyun asks quietly once the car stops.

 

“What?”

 

“Since when did you realize you’re in love with me?”

 

So they’re doing this. Seulgi purses her lips.

 

“Back in your date with Bogum in high school,” she answers.

 

“Been that long?”

 

Seulgi nods. “I didn’t realize how much I wanted you to stay with me and just ditch the whole thing until the moment you left for your date with him. It has been a rollercoaster from then on.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Why would I? I didn’t want to ruin what we had -”

 

“Have. We’re still best friends, Seulgi.”

 

“I’ve been a bad one lately.”

 

“You should’ve told me.”

 

“What difference does it make, Joohyun? It’s not like you’re going to love me back and -”

 

“But I do!” Joohyun interrupts eagerly. “I’ve loved you for so long that I don’t even remember a single day that I wasn't in love with you.”

 

Seulgi blinks in astonishment.

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

“You don’t mean that,” Seulgi says in disbelief. “It’s the alcohol talking. Just go inside and rest, Hyun.”

 

“I’m not that drunk. _God_ ,” Joohyun exclaims, burying her head in her palms. “Why are we a couple of stupid idiots?”

 

“You’re so drunk,” was all Seulgi could say.

 

“I’m not,” The older girl argues. “I’ll remember this conversation in the morning and we’ll pick up where we left off.” She tries to take off the seatbelt but it got tangled up in her blazer and belt.

 

“You need help?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It’s been a minute and Joohyun is losing patience. She grunts, “Fine! I need help.”

 

And Seulgi helps after giving her an I-told-you-so look.

 

“This still doesn’t mean I’m drunk and going to forget this conversation, okay?” Joohyun tells her before getting out of the car. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Seulgi means it. She always does.

 

She waited seven years. One day is a piece of cake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seulgi stumbles and almost falls face flat on the carpet when she hears her phone ringing. She momentarily stares at the caller ID to make sure it’s the one she’s waiting a call from. Her smile turns into a frown when Yerim’s caller ID displays instead.

 

“What do you want, kid?” Seulgi asks in annoyance.

 

“Hello to you too, pissy pants.”

 

“Hi, Yerim. How are you? You’re fine. Great! What do you want? Make it fast. I’m waiting for someone’s call.”

 

“Joohyunnie’s call?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Whatever,” Yerim huffs. “I just called to make sure you weren’t brooding in your room again, unnie.”

 

“I’m not brooding and stop being a tattletale to Joohyun.”

 

“Ooops! Bye bye, unnie.” Yerim hangs up.

 

“That little -” Seulgi is interrupted by another call. Her heart swiftly beats a mile per minute when she sees it’s Joohyun.

 

_This is it._

 

“Hello,” Seulgi answers as calmly as possible.

 

“Hi, Seulgi.”

 

“Hyunnie.”

 

“I told you I’ll call.”

 

“And I told you I’ll wait.”

 

“Don’t you think we’ve been dancing around this for too long?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Let’s go out.”

 

“Like _out_ out?”

 

“Go out on a date. You and me. Not just as best friends.”

 

“Y - you’re asking me out?”

 

“Well, what do you think I would do?”

 

“I - I don’t know?”

 

“Will you _please_ just go out on a date with me, Seulgi?”

 

“Of course!” It comes out a little louder than Seulgi expected and Joohyun groans from the other line. “Sorry. I mean, yes of course. I’ll go out with you … on a date.”

 

“Open the door.”

 

Seulgi almost falls from her seat. “Wh - what?”

 

“I’m outside. Let me in.” As proof, Joohyun knocks on her door.

 

“We’re going out now?”

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“No - nothing. I’ll be right there.” Seulgi quickly ends the call, throwing her phone on the couch.

 

_It’s just Joohyun. What is there to be nervous about? It’s just Joohyun, your best friend, the girl you love since you were fifteen. It’s just Joohyun._

 

Seulgi takes a deep breath before twisting the doorknob and -

 

Joohyun is cupping Seulgi’s face. Soft warm lips press against Seulgi’s own. It takes a second for Seulgi to realize Joohyun is kissing her and it takes another second for her eyes to flutter shut and kiss her back. Gently. Slowly. Lingering. Joohyun tastes like sweet strawberry and expensive mint and something heavenly and Seulgi thinks she found her new favorite flavor.

 

Joohyun is the first one to pull away. “I’m sorry for making you wait.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Joohyun mumbles in awe upon seeing the photo she took of Seulgi and the purple-orange sunset.

 

“I thought you hated it when people photobomb your photos with nature.”

 

“I don’t hate you. And I see no difference between you and the sun.”

 

“How am I the sun?”

 

“You’re hot.”

 

Joohyun could only laugh helplessly when Seulgi almost chokes on her drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend whose heart I broke,
> 
> This is the last time I'll write with you in my mind.
> 
> I'm letting you go.
> 
> There aren't enough words to say how sorry I am.
> 
> Be happy. That's all I ever wanted you to be.
> 
> ~ Jaye ~


End file.
